1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of imidazole derivatives having the general formula I: ##STR2## where X is an anion of pharmaceutically acceptable acids, a is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5; b is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7; c is 1, 2, 3 or 4; d is twice a minus c; and n is 0, 1, 2 or 3.
The invention also relates to the derivatives of formula I, which have antiulcer properties.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
Chronic gastric and doudenal ulcers are frequent diseases for which there exists a variety of treatments, including dietetic measures, treatment with drugs and surgery. Among these, special attention has been paid in recent years to treatment with secretion inhibitors, one of the most widely used secretion inhibitors around the world being cimetidine of formula II. ##STR3##